


Пуля

by gotham2018



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018





	Пуля

Кровища заливает половину машины и хмурую морду Джима, но заткнуться и перестать радостно пиздеть выше сил, хотя боль в предплечье, простреленном насквозь, конечно, адская. И это еще кость не задета! 

— Не сосулька, не сраный сюрикен и не щупальце, Джим! Обычная пуля! Наконец-то! 

Джим, втопивший педаль газа одолженного им пикапа в пол, дёргает щекой, но не отвечает. То ли не врубается в соль шутки, то ли не слышит его за ветром, воющим, как безумцы в Архэме, — чтобы украсть машину, ему пришлось разбить окно.

— Глухой обмудок, — ласково говорит Харви и повторяет по слогам, почти прижимаясь губами к уху напарника: — Обычная пуля!

Тачка едва не обтирает боком ближайшее здание, свистят тормоза, и, не застегни Джим на Харви ремень безопасности перед поездкой, тот бы точно пропахал половину Готэма, пробив башкой лобовуху. 

— И чему ты радуешься?! Прибавке к пенсии за ранение?! — орет Джим всем собой, с потемневшими от злости глазами. Выносит Харви мгновенно. 

— Обычному, твою мать, полицейскому рабочему дню! И тому, что вторая пуля прошла мимо твоей головы, тупой ты ублюдок! — кричит он ответ, сжав плечо напарника со всей дури. Тот стонет от боли, и становится ясно, что не вся кровь на нем чужая. 

— Скрытный сукин сын!.. 

Плотная ткань под ладонью наливается влагой, и Харви готов разорвать сраный пиджак зубами, но его удается приспустить. Без участия Джима, конечно. Тот слишком занят, разглядывая похабное граффити за окном и сдерживая стоны. Непоколебимый неуязвимый альтруистичный долбоеб. С приличным куском стекла в плече. 

Харви выдыхает.   
Он хочет развернуть Джима к себе за ухо.   
Дать по роже.   
Надавить на торчащий край осколка.  
Но ничего из этого не поставит Джиму мозги на место. 

— Либо ты сейчас даёшь мне аптечку, и я тебя латаю, либо следующие часы ты ловишь меня по улицам нашего славного города. Напомню, я знаю их намного лучше. И меня попытаются добить в первом же переулке. 

— Я могу потерпеть, ты потерял много... 

Харви распахивает дверь, пока придурку не пришло в голову ее заблокировать.   
Джим вздыхает, Джим, судя по роже, ищет способы решить ситуацию иначе, настоять на своем.  
— Кап-кап, — говорит Харви, и тот сдается. 

Дребезжит аптечкой, обмякает в кресле, накрывает глаза ладонью. Синяки под ними все равно остаются видны, и от этого где-то в области сердца колет неуместной нежностью. Харви даже предлагает Джиму обезболивающего из своей фляжки. И тот, наверняка спящий восемь часов в неделю, быстро плывет взглядом.

Осколок поддается неохотно.  
Кровь заливает вторую половину машины и ее потолок.   
Башка начинает кружиться, руки дрожат, колени слабеют,но он все равно побеждает засранца. И сам прикладывается к фляжке. 

Джим перестает жрать кулак и, вместо того чтобы сказать: «спасибо» или спросить: «ну и как мы теперь до участка доберемся, старый дурак?», спрашивает: 

— Почему ты со мной все ещё возишься? — разумеется, не об осколке или попытках объяснить, как Готэм устроен по-настоящему. 

— Во имя спасения Готэма, конечно! — с придыханием отвечает Харви, но Джим, пьяный размякший Джим, все равно продолжает допрос, упрямый ублюдок. 

— Потому что я хороший парень? — спрашивает он с надеждой и смотрит так, что издеваться над ним грешно.

— Потому что мне не насрать на тебя, придурок. 

Слава Богу, этот ответ Джима полностью устраивает, и признаваться: «Потому что ты спасаешь меня» - не приходится.

Оставшуюся дорогу до участка они проходят пешком, цепляясь друг за друга и напевая дурацкие песенки. И, что удивительно, город не делает новых попыток их сожрать.


End file.
